The broad objective of the Gerontological Nursing Interventions Research Center (GNIRC) at the University of Iowa is to provide an environment that will strengthen and expand research in nursing and related disciplines regarding the health of elders in a variety of care settings and to facilitate the translation of that research into clinical practice. The overall aims for the entire GNIRC are to: 1. Strengthen an infrastructure dedicated to the facilitation of gerontological nursing research with an emphasis on interventions and outcomes effectiveness studies. 2. Mentor and support junior investigators (or those new to this area of research) in the conduct of pilot projects that will serve as the basis for large-scale externally funded projects in gerontological nursing research. 3. Provide a stimulating collaborative environment in which established senior investigators in gerontological nursing and their interdisciplinary counterparts can continue to thrive; 4. Facilitate the transfer of knowledge from the academic to: a) practice (long-term care, community-based, and acute care) settings, and b) the broader scientific community. 5. Provide gerontologically centered training opportunities in research design and methods to investigators throughout the continuum of their research careers. 6. Strengthen collaborative relations among faculty at partner schools (predominantly in the Midwest), thereby achieving a greater variety of content and methods expertise, gaining access to more extensive and heterogeneous elderly subjects, and facilitating multi-site studies; 7. Delineate and implement 3 types of partner relationships (Intense, Peer, and Mentored) among the consortium schools. [unreadable] [unreadable]